This neuromuscular disease research program project is designed to apply modern techniques to increase the understanding of pathogenesis of disorders of muscle and nerve. Special attention is given to the study of membrane abnormalities. Seven interrelated laboratories will utilize combinations of biophysical, biochemical, immuniologic, ultrastructural, freeze fracture, electron cytochemical, histologic radioautographic, and single fiber electrophysiologic techniques to achieve this goal.